


The Nerd and the Football Player

by Violin715



Series: Random One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, American Football Player Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin715/pseuds/Violin715
Summary: Dean kinda acts like an ass that the start.Also, warning: derogatory terms and extreme cluelessness
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Random One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Nerd and the Football Player

"AH HELL NO!" Dean yells. He was currently in the principal's office as to discuss his punishment for his most recent endeavor.

"Mr. Winchester I need you to calm down." The Principal, Mr. Shurley said calmly.

"NO WAY! I'D RATHER BE EXPELLED THAN MISS A GAME!" Dean was livid.

They wanted him to sit out next weeks games to make up for plastering centerfolds onto the Biology classroom ceiling.

"Well if you'd of thought to cover the camera, you never would have been caught. You know we don't believe in expulsion at this our boarding school and I'm afraid your choices are to miss the game or join Gabriel in a month of detention." Mr. Shurley said, know all to well that Dean hated his son.

"Fine. This clears my record, right?"

"Not even close, but nice try. Now back to class."

Dean groaned and left. He was half tempted to ditch class, but remembered that a certain blue eyed boy was in his current class. With a grin, he waltz into finance 101 with Mr. Roman.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester has chosen to grace us with his presence." Mr. Roman remarked. Dean rolled his eyes and handed him his note. "Oh, visiting with the Principal again, were we? Sit down, jail bird. Some kids are here to learn."

Dean took his seat at the back of the class next to Castiel Shurley.

"Hey cutie, wanna give me the low down on what I missed in bio? I heard there was some great imagery today," Dean said, succeeding in his goal of making Cas blush.

"Mr. Winchester, something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Oh nothing, just asking if sweet cheeks over here enjoyed my work in the Biology room." Dean smirked evilly as Cas hid his face in his hands.

"Mr. Winchester, I see you enjoy your time in the office since you seem to be asking for more. Now be silent." Mr. Roman glared at Dean, he hated him.

"Whatever Dick." Dean mumbled under his breath.

After class Cas tried to get out as fast as possible, but Dean managed to catch him.

"Hey gorgeous, so our tutoring sessions are gonna have to be pushed back since your daddy is making me miss a game, meaning I have extra laps. Too bad, really. I was enjoying our little lessons."

"Do you hate me or something," Cas asked.

Principal Shurley had assigned Castiel to tutor Dean since Cas was top of the class. It took a while, but Dean really wasn't that bad. In fact, though he'd never admit it to him, Castiel had developed a small crush on Dean. But Dean had Cas upside-down, backwards and sideways. When they were alone, Dean was the nicest guy ever, he almost acted like a gentleman, but the second anyone showed up, Dean became insufferable. He was cocky and rude and constantly trying to make Cas blush, hints all the pet names.

Dean took a second to process what Cas said, but when he did, he looked angry and pulled Cas with him to an empty part of the hall. The moment they were alone, his face changed to sadness.

"Cas, I don't hate you. You're actually one of the best things to happen at this hell hole they call a school." Dean cupped Castiel's cheek in his hand. "Don't you ever think that I don't care." He glances at the clock. "Now I'm late and risking detention with Gabriel and you know how much I don't like your brother. I don't want you to think like that, it's not true. I gotta go."

Dean bolted to the football field, leaving Cas a blushing ball of confusion. Dean made it just in time.

"There you are. I was about to tell Mr. Shurley you didn't show up. Now get on the field." Dean nodded to Mrs. Singer and joined the rest of the team in warmups.

After practice was ended, Dean walked over to Mrs. Singer to ask about his punishment for missing the game would be.

"You will be done after your eight laps around the field for now, but when Bobby gets back from the board meeting, we'll discuss it again." Mrs. Singer said.

Ellen and Bobby Singer we co-coaches and Dean's aunt and uncle. Of course that didn't change anything to Dean's favor, more often it was against it. But it wasn't like Dean was gonna argue and he started the laps. Around lap four, he realized how stupid he was for wearing black and by lap five he was ditching the shirt.

On the practice field, the cheerleaders had just finished practice. Meg, Ruby, Bella, Lilith, and Lisa were who he recognized, but- more importantly- he saw Castiel sitting in the bleachers trying and failing to focus on a book instead of Dean.

When Dean had finally finished his laps, he was soaked in sweat and panting like a dog. He downed his whole water bottle and used his shirt to wipe the sweat off. He felt disgusting and was in no mood to deal with Meg or Ruby's shit.

"Hey Dean, nice work in the bio room. Professor Death was pissed, but when Mrs. MacLeod came, she laughed." Lisa said.

Dean muttered a thanks, motioning to Cas when he got his attention and stared walking to the locker room to shower, only to be stopped by Lisa.

"Hey Dean, what do ya say we have a private practice tonight?" She says, trying to push her chest out as much as possible.

Dean looks her up and down, but rolls his eyes. He was tired and ready to find an air conditioned room to die in.

"Not now Lisa. I need a shower."

"Maybe I should join you. You're probably sore after all that running and might need someone to rub you down."

"Not now Lisa." Dean made it to the locker room and closed the door in her face.

The noise made Cas look up from the book and he wanted to laugh when he saw Lisa standing there like an idiot, but he didn't dare as the other cheerleaders would probably yell at him. They were already glaring at him for even being there. Of course, since he was already walking to the locker room, Lisa saw.

"Hey Cassie," Gabriel said as he walked over with Sam with him, "is Dean in there?"

"Ya, he went in to shower. Why, do you need him?" Cas asked.

"I got his homework from dad and Samshine here wanted to tell him how well he did on his test." Gabriel smiled, handing Cas the papers.

"What test, Sam?"

"Latin, I got a one hundred percent!" Sam said proudly, showing Cas the test.

"Nice job, Sam." Cas smiles.

Sam was a freshman. He had skipped a grade since he was finally in one place long enough for it matter.

The locker room door slammed and Dean rounded the corner to see the group. At first he was surprised but he smiled when he saw Sam.

"Hey Sammy," Dean smiled

"Dean, look. I got a hundred on my Latin test." Sam showed his brother the test proudly.

"Awesome." Dean gave Sam a fist bump before turning to Cas. "Ready?"

"Ya, lets go."

The four began to walk back to the dorm rooms of the school. When they got there Dean and Cas headed to the common room, Sam went to his room and Gabriel followed him. Dean didn't like that they were together. Sam was thirteen and Gabriel was fifteen.

"Ok Dean. Do you want to start with Algebra two, Bio, or US history?" Cas asked, sitting next to Dean.

"How about we talk about how you couldn't take your eyes off me earlier?" Dean asks in his normal flirty tone.

"Or maybe we should talk about how you turned down sex with Lisa to spend time with me, Mr. I'm straight." Castiel says with annoyance. "Algebra, biology or history, Dean"

"Now that's not fair. I just wasn't in the mood!"

"You're always in the mood Dean."

"No I'm not! Just because I want to get better grades, I'm automatically gay?"

"Since when do you care about your grades, Dean?"

"Since I live in one place and I'm not just going to have to move every 3 months." Dean was starting to get irritated. What right does Castiel have to act like he knows why Dean does things? He doesn't have a clue about what Dean's life was like.

Cas was tired of Dean's bs. He felt like he was wasting his time caring about Dean in any way. Dean was so far in the closet that he was seeing Narnia, so far that Dean himself didn't even know he was in the closet because he only saw clear skys and it was making Cas mad.

"Sure, because all straight guys flirt with their male tutors and turn down sex with a cheerleader." Cas rolled his eyes and it was the last straw for Dean.

"This coming from the exact stereotype of a fag! Could you be any more gay? You and your stupid fucking cardigans! And you have sex hair, do you just not brush it or do you make it look like that on purpose to hide the fact that nobody would sleep with you? And who wears a damn tie to school? Oh, and you have it on backwards, are you fucking stupid? You're such a fucking twink! You don't even try to hide the fact that you have a fucking crush on me! I saw you checking me out today and it's fucking gr-"

"Maybe that's because I am gay, Dean! And ya, maybe I _USE TO_ like you, but if you're going to act like a homophobic ass, then you can stop talking to me." Cas yelled, pushing Dean over in his chair and storming out.

That was it, Cas was done with Dean Winchester. He was just an asshole that made Cas care about him for laughs and Cas was tired of it. He wanted to cry, but he just told himself that Dean wasn't worth the time. Even so, tears began to run down his cheeks.

He was tired of being treated like shit. Lucifer and Micheal have finally stopped and now he had to deal with Dean? The worst part was that it hurt twice much because he _liked_ him.

Cas got to his room and locked himself in. Gabriel wasn't back yet, he was probably at dinner or with Sam.

Cas took off his shoes and sat on his bed with his knees to his chest. He was tired; not physically but emotionally tired. Dean sucked. Winchesters sucked. Hell, all boys sucked. Cas just wanted to sit alone in his room in silence forever, but of course he wouldn't get to. There was a knock on the door.

Cas figured Gabriel forgot his key again and went to the door. He paused for a moment. If it was Gabriel, he would have made some kind of tune. Dean?

"Cas?" He said nothing. "I can see your shadow under the door."

Cas looked around the room. Maybe if he pretended to be Gabriel, Dean would go away. Cas walked away from the door and stole a peice of candy from Gabe's stash. He slid it under the door. Stupid plan. It wouldn't work unless Dean was really dumb, which he wasn't, was he?

"Get out of my candy stash, Castiel James Shurley!" He heard Gabriel yell. Oops... _**(did you know that Jimmy is a nickname for James?)**_

Gabriel looked at Dean who was outside Gabe and Cas's room. "Who pissed in his cheerios?" He asked Dean.

"He's mad at me."

"What did you do this time, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked, slightly confused. At that moment Gabriel's phone buzzed, a message from Cas. He opened it and glared at Dean. "You called him WHAT?"

"I'm sorry! I was mad and-"

"I don't give a rat's ass why you said it! The fact is that you said that to my brother and if you think that I'm just going to let it slide because Cassie likes you. You're dead wrong and retaliation isn't going to be pretty. Maybe if you'd realize you like Cas instead of repressing your feelings, you might be able to fathom what Cas feels. So fuck off, I have to take care of my brother." Gabriel yelled at Dean, an idea formulating in his head the whole time.

Gabriel unlocked the door and slammed in shut on Dean, locking it again. He walked over to Cas, kicking off his shoes and sitting next to him.

"Hey Cassie. If it makes you feel any better, I told Dean off." Gabriel told him, but Cas stayed quiet. "I know you liked him, but he's not worth it. If he's too stupid to realize how he feels, then you shouldn't suffer over him. You're just as well off without him." Gabriel wrapped an arm around Cas as he thought about exactly where he planned to put his next piece.

Their father was going to kill him.

* * *

As Dean walked to class people were on their phones, whispering and laughing with occasional glances at Dean.

"Gabriel Shurley report to the principal's office. Gabriel Shurley report to the principal's office." Mr. Shurley's voice came over the intercom and he was livid.

Dean laughed and went to biology. He was about three minutes early which was as unusual as Mrs. MacLeod giving a genuine compliment. Dean had Bio with Cas and he wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't there. 

Dean sat down and his phone buzzed. He had a message from an unknown number. He opened the message. It was a picture of him, well it was a spray painted mural of Dean in his football Jersey with fairy wings and 'fairy prince' painted around it. While Dean was looking at the picture, another text came in. 'Thinking of you Dean-o ;)'. There was a link attached so Dean clicked on it. The link took him to the school gossip page where the picture was posted.

Dean was pissed. After class, he stormed out of the classroom and started walking to the door. People moved out of his way, no longer laughing, as he was visibly pissed and looked like he would kill the first person to say anything. 

He didn't know where he was going but he did know that Gabriel would be sorry. Soon he was outside of the school and halfway to the football field when he saw where the picture had been taken. It was painted on the side of the football team locker room.

Of fucking course that's where it was. Dean was tired of Gabriel bullshit pranks on him.

Dean took a deep breath and stomped his way to the track around the football field. When he got there, a saw a small figure sitting under a tree a few yards away and then he knew where he was going.

Dean walked slowly and as quietly as he could. Soon he saw Cas looking up the the branches of brown leaves, a book lay open on his knees. His hair was brushed down flat, but moved slightly with the wind. When the breeze came again, he closed his eyes.

Dean smiled to himself, feeling like he was in a crumy Hallmark movie. In that moment Dean realized how bad he screwed up and how much Cas really ment to him, _what_ he meant to him.

When Cas opened his eyes, they met with the forest green of summer trees. He saw what use to make him wonderfully happy but like fall, the green's warmth was gone from his mind and replaced with cold.

"Why are you here, you should be in class." Cas said is a tone as cold as the coming snow and Dean's heart broke.

"You weren't in chem." Dean said, almost asking.

"I know where I have and haven't been and it sure hasn't been the closet like you." Cas muttered, burying himself in his book.

"Calm Me By Your Name," Dean asked and Cas just glared at him over top it. "I know I was an asshole, Cas and I'm sorry. I'm not making excuses about how my dad raised me or anything. I'm just sorry."

"It's fine, Dean. You don't like me, I get now. Just leave me alone if you hate me for liking you that way. You'll get a new tutor and-"

"Castiel," Dean said seriously, kneeling to taking Cas's book, "we have already been over this once. I don't hate you and right now I'm risking getting detention and kicked off the football team for skipping class, that's how much I don't hate you." Dean looked at Cas, who was trying to look angry while a blush covered his cheeks, and smiled. "You're too cute when you do that. You're still trying to look grumpy while I tell you that I like you too." Cas looks shocked.

"What?"

"I know I fucked up and realized to late-"

"No joke!"

"But I do like you _that_ way."

"You're an idiot." Cas says blandly.

"I know that." Dean nods.

"And an assbutt." Cas adds.

"I probably deserve that." Dean agrees.

"There's no probably." He says, getting up. "And while I do have feelings for you, you'll have to earn the right to be anything to me."

Dean jumps up and smirks at Cas, making him blush.

"You won't regret it, Cas."

* * *

  
The next morning Cas woke up to a knock on the door and flowers behind it.

That morning, Gabriel was particularly grumpy and when Cas asked why, he was just shows the school gossip page. There was Dean with a selfie of Gabriel's painting with the caption 'better out then in I always say 😉'.

Cas rolled his eyes and brushed his teeth.

Looking in the mirror at was Dean described as his 'sex hair' and he brushed it down. He saw his backwards tie, taking it off and fixing it. Then changing completely.

In his dresser was his favorite blue sweater and a flannel shirt Dean had given him after Ruby had dumped soda on him.

After a lot of over thinking, Cas put the flannel on and pulled his sweater over it. It felt a bit weird as the flannel was a size too big, but he felt warm. He didn't notice the look Gabriel was giving him. Knowing Castiel would fall from grace for a Winchester, a sentiment Gabriel shared.

Gabriel left the room to meet Sam, humming Heat of the Moment on the way.

* * *

That day, there was a pep-rally for the football game that afternoon. Cas sat towards the front, watching the players as they were announced, but Dean wasn't there.

Cas felt the bleachers shake and looked to his side where Dean had just sat.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said but his smile fell as he looked Cas over. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Cas said, confused.

"Where's your tie and what the Hell happened to your hair," Dean ruffled Castiel's hair, making him blush.

"I thought you didn't like it."

"The Hell? Of course I like it! It's you," Dean rolled his eyes, giving Cas a small package.

Cas took it hesitantly and opened it. It was a holographic bookmark that changed from Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy.

"So I was thinking, since I'm not playing tonight, how 'bout we watch it together. It doesn't have to be a date or anything-"

"Okay, but you're buying snacks." 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
